Lo demás no importa
by Lilmeliz
Summary: No siempre es necesario escuchar a los demás...Shadaze


**Lo demás no importa.**

Se encontraba en una linda pradera. Ella. Esa princesita que es un gato de color lila, con poderes de fuego...Los cuales, en ese tiempo, aún no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo controlar... ¡Qué! ¡Tenía diez añitos apenas! Estoy hablando de Blaze, por si algunos no se han enterado...

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en cosas importantísimas...Cosas en las que una princesa debe pensar. (Si es que debe pensar en flores y paletas)...De eso, pasó a silbar… Realmente le gustaba hacer eso… "Silbando y caminando, me acuerdo mucho de ti"…

Pero en ese momento, para perturbar su silbar, una pelota chocó con su pie. La recogió y mientras la observaba, divisó a un niño que venía hacia ella…

-Gracias por atraparla.  
–No hay problema.

Estaba dispuesta a entregarle la pelota, pero su mano comenzó a arder al momento en que rozó sutilmente la del niño… ¿Mencioné poderes de fuego SIN CONTROL?

-¡AUCH! ¡QUEMA!  
-¡Perdón!  
-Mejor vete de aquí fenómeno. ¡Eres un peligro!  
-Pero yo…  
-¡LARGO!

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser como los demás? Tal vez…algún día…dejaría de ser así…Tal vez algún día la aceptarían en alguna parte… Suspiró y bajó la mirada. Dio media vuelta, se marcharía de ahí…

-Tal vez ella sea rara, pero yo no creo que tu tengas ninguna gracia.

Escucho una voz más grave de lo normal…Le era conocida…Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás…Era él. Un niño al que había invitado a jugar días atrás… (El cual, no aceptó)…

- FLASH BACK-

Había estado jugando frizbi con su prácticamente hermano y su mejor amiga (Silver y Amy).

Todo iba bastante bien hasta que a Silver se le ocurrió lanzar el platillo a casi medio kilometro…

-Bravo Silver, bien hecho.-Aplaudía sarcásticamente.  
-Solo cállate Blaze…Oye…Espera un momento…Te tocaba a TI atrapar el frizbi… -Ahora su mirada lucía malvada. -Eso significa que… ¡Qué suerte! A ti te toca ir por él.  
-Si claro, como quiera patrón…Amy, recuérdale las reglas a éste "hermanito" mío.  
-Ummm…Blaze…Silver tiene razón…  
-… *Inhala, exhala*Es cierto entonces…Eres el enemigo al que más quiero Silver…Ni modo. Ahora vuelvo chicos.

Despareció de la vista de sus amigos. ¿Dónde podría haber quedado ese mugre platillo?

Caminó y caminó. Cruzó mares y océanos, atravesó países enteros, viajó por las galaxias, descubrió nuevas especies (O por lo menos así lo sintió)… Hasta que apareció un árbol…Bueno, ya había visto como cien, pero éste era especial, porque ahí yacía el dichoso frizbi.

Desde luego, se acercó a recoger el malvado plato ese, culpable de todos sus problemas…Pero al recogerlo…Más bien cuando miró hacia arriba…Se encontró con un niño, un erizo negro, con algunas franjas rojas. Estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol…aparentaba ser aproximadamente de su misma edad…Un año más, un año menos. Su expresión era…es decir…No se veía del todo muy feliz. La forma en que veía hacia el frente, parecía no advertir la presencia de ella…O eso es lo que Blaze pensó….Y es que ya llevaba como diez minutos viéndolo…A lo mejor y lo invitaba a jugar con ellos…Quien sabe. No había terminado de meditarlo, cuando una voz más grave de lo normal la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanto estás mirando? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Y ahí quedó la escenita de misterio…R.I.P…

El niño le estaba hablando. Volteó a verla. Ahora se encontraba mirándola desde el árbol…Los ojos: Rojos. Como dos rubíes sin vida. Y ni hablar de la mirada que tenía…Tan profunda e impenetrable…Se mantuvo mirándola, en silencio. No cedía. Y aunque nuestra princesa trató de seguirle la jugada, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, más eso no le impidió ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del erizo ese…

-En serio niña, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y aquí es donde la princesa por fin sale de su zona de imaginación…

-Discúlpame, pero no veo tu nombre en este lugar.  
–Ni siquiera lo conoces.  
–Y no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo…

Pero una pequeña imagen pasó por su mente. Una de Amy…"No deberías ser tan dura con los demás. Puedes lastimarlos" Eso la hizo cambiar un poco de opinión…

-Es decir…Ese no era el punto…Escucha, mi hermano lanzó este frizbi hasta aquí y yo vine a recogerlo. Eso es todo…

Ella había tratado de ser "amable". Pero al parecer, al tipo raro este no le daba la gana de tratarla de la misma manera.

-Eso no lo explica del todo bien. Podías levantarlo y largarte de una vez por donde viniste, pero en vez de eso…Te quedas aquí mirándome, interrumpiendo la paz que había logrado encontrar.

-Lamento haberte "interrumpido". Pero no te veías meditando.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Si me quedé aquí observándote, es porque…bueno…te sentí algo triste…Aquí, solo en la oscuridad… (*Dramatización*)  
-¿Cuál oscuridad? Son como las seis de la tarde…  
-Solo estoy jugando. Me refiero a que estas sentado en la rama de un árbol, completamente solo, cuando hay varias personas con las que podrías estar.

-… ¿Crees que de verdad es necesario estar con alguien más para ser feliz?  
-No es posible ser del todo feliz cuando se vive en soledad…  
-Estás muy equivocada. Yo no necesito a nadie, puedo arreglármelas solo…Estoy perfectamente bien así, SOLO.  
–Yo no lo creo. Me estás dando la razón ahora mismo. Si estuvieses del todo feliz, no estarías gritándome en éste momento. Porque en realidad, lo único que yo hice fue mirarte, no hay razón para que te pongas así…

Subió a donde él estaba. –Y ahora que lo pienso…Podrías venir a jugar conmigo y con los demás…  
-No lo creo. Yo no me llevo muy bien con tu hermano…  
-No sabes ni siquiera quien soy. ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano?  
-Se quién eres. Si no me equivoco, tu nombre es Blaze. Princesa de no se qué cuanto y…Tu "hermano" es Silver, digamos que no le caigo bien. Yo no le caigo bien a casi nadie, y en realidad no me importa…Yo…

Le tapó la boca con ambas manos.  
-Shhh…no hables. Si no quieres jugar está bien. Solo ten presente lo que te dije y…trata de hacerme caso…porque ahora sé lo que estás pensando. NO… emmm…¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
A continuación, quitó sus manos de su boca, para dejarlo hablar. Pero estaba segura de que se lo agarraría a palazos si seguía con sus cosas de nuevo.

-Soy Shadow…*estúpido*

Se había llamado estúpido a sí mismo. También se había dado una palmada en la cara…Se supone que no debía darle su identidad a nadie…Y jamás caía…Pero esta vez…no pudo evitarlo…Sería un poco más creíble si ella lo hubiese "enredado" con algo…pero…no había hecho nada…que raro…

-Calma Shadow…No voy a hacerle nada a tu nombre. Te decía, no vengo a darte órdenes. Solo te estoy dando un consejo y es por tu bien…Y si llegaras a cambiar de opinión acerca de miinvitación, supongo que ya sabes dónde buscarme…

–En fin. *suspiró* Debo irme. Ya deben estar buscándome…o por lo menos al frizbi…

Bajó de la rama de un brinco.

-Nos vemos luego Shadow.

Alzó una mano en símbolo de despedida y se fue. Tenía que inventar un motivo de tardanza para su hermano, el cual seguramente haría su papel de chismoso cuando volviera… Y es que no quería contarle nada acerca de Shadow y lo que había sucedido…

Y nuestro pobre y ahora desconcertado erizo, continuaba sentado en la rama del árbol…Reflexionando acerca de lo ocurrido…  
-…Tal vez ella tenga razón…No…No voy a cambiar solo por lo que ella diga…Solo…Demonios…¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

-SE ACABÓ EL FLASHBACK-

Volviendo al presente…

-Tal vez ella sea rara, pero yo no creo que tu tengas ninguna gracia.

Si, definitivamente era Shadow. De eso no había duda. Era extraña la escena que estaba ante sus ojos… ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?

No acababa de responderse esa pregunta a sí misma, cuando llegaron otros dos niños. Aparentemente de la pandilla del agresor…

Jefecito-¿Qué acabas de decir?  
Niño 1- Mejor no te metas niño…tú…  
Jefecito- No, espérate. Quiero que se atreva a repetir lo que dijo.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? Dije que por lo menos ella sabe hacer algo. Pero tu ¿siquiera sabes ya como atarte las agujetas?

Jefecito- Idiota. ¿Sabes con quien te estás metiendo?

-No, y me da igual. Supongo que ya acabaste tu discurso. Discúlpate con ella. AHORA.

Jefecito- ¿Y si no quiero?  
-Tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.  
Jefecito- Hay, mira como tiemblo. Además, ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Es tu novia o algo?  
Niño 1/ Niño 2- WWWUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH…. *El "wuuuuuhhh" clásico de "son novios"*.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Bajar la mirada fue su única reacción… Como uno de sus reflejos…Pero al parecer, a él no le hizo efecto el comentario…

-Si es mi novia o no, ese no es tu problema. Solo discúlpate con ella y haremos como que si esto jamás hubiese sucedido.  
- Yo sé lo que te digo. Saldrás lastimado…Eres el primer tarado que se ha atrevido a…

No supo como sucedió, pero en unos segundos, ya estaba siendo sometido por aquel erizo de color negro. Le había agotado la paciencia…Lo tenía en el piso, manteniendo uno de sus brazos en su espalda. Lo estaba lastimando….

-¿Cambias de parecer ahora?  
-Nunca.

Shadow comenzó a presionar su brazo con más fuerza…

-¡INÚTILES! ¡HAGAN ALGO!

Los otros niños, asustados (Como los tendría el jefe…) se miraron entre sí sin saber que hacer. Cuando de repente a uno de ellos se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de lanzarle una pedrada al agresor de su "jefecito"…Lanzó la roca, pero segundos antes de hacerse con el blanco, éste desapareció; Y apareció detrás de nuestro lanzador. Obviamente la roca golpeó a quien no tenía que golpear (Al dichoso jefecito). Y en cuanto a Shadow… Él se había tele transportado.

-Maldito miedoso. Lo único que sabes hacer es huir. Si dejaras de hacerlo podría golpearte y darte una buena lección. Entonces en serio saldrías corriendo como niñita asustada.

Para la mala suerte de este pequeño ignorante, si Shadow poseía algo era un ego ENORME…  
Apareció de la nada, detrás de aquel insolente.

-Entonces hazlo si te atreves, farsante.

El "farsante" se levantó, quedando justamente a un paso de Shadow. Cara a cara…Cuando de repente dio un grito a todo pulmón…Como esos que dan los cantantes de ópera.

-¡LUCHO!

Parecía que acababa de revelar la identidad de uno de sus cómplices…

-¡ES HORA DE TOMAR MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS!

Aquel niño, cuyo nombre aparentaba ser Lucho, le entregó temerosamente un tubo de metal a su "jefecito". Shadow miraba la escena extraño…Cuando en ese momento…

BOOM!

El "jefecito" le propinó a su contrincante un tremendo golpazo con el frío metal que traía entre sus manos…  
Blaze abrió sus ojos de golpe, más no pudo moverse. Algo se lo impedía…Todo era su culpa...

Aún con la magnitud de aquel golpe, Shadow solo había girado su cabeza hacia la derecha, para después, lentamente voltear a ver a ese idiota…Como un muñeco diabólico. Y el otro pobre…Ese erizo ya había logrado aterrorizarlo. Su fría mirada…La sangre emanando de la herida que ÉL mismo le había provocado…Estaba perdido…

-Mi turno…-Dijo con voz burlona.  
-MAMÁ…

Una especie de electricidad comenzó a rodear su puño mientras se preparaba para golpearlo…Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo…

DOBLE BOOM!

Nada más se había podido apreciar un koala volador…Tan solo un pestañeo…Estaba tirado en el suelo, como cinco metros después de donde había estado parado. Había sido un golpe CRÍTICO…

Blaze estaba helada. Qué…¡¿DEMONIOS ACABABA DE PASAR?!...

Lucho y su compañero fueron asustados a donde su noqueado jefecito, más al ver que abrió los ojos, simplemente salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.  
Y segundos después, el jefe, todo alborotado se levantó a duras penas…

Con torpeza, miró hacia todas partes. Hasta que su mirada se hizo con Shadow, quien al comenzar a acercársele, le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos. Y justo antes de salir corriendo…

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡PERDÓN! TODO EL TIEMPO TUVISTE RAZÓN, ¡PERO NO ME LASTIMES! –Gritó asustado el pequeño jefe, para luego huir lejos de ahí. Y no era para menos…Con el golpazo que se había llevado, cualquiera querría a su mamá ahí cerca.

Toda esa gente molesta e insoportable… Ya no estaba ahí…Los habían dejado solos, después de tanto argüende…_Solos…_

-Hmp. Cobardes.–Habló con un dejo de orgullo. Después miró hacia atrás, para hacerse así con una asustada Blaze.

-Y en cuanto a ti…

Comenzó a acercársele, lo cual la hizo asustarse más. Y aunque quería largarse de una vez, seguía helada, completamente paralizada. Sus miembros no le respondían, Y CUANDO DIGO QUE NO LE RESPONDÍAN ES PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LE HACÍAN CASO, LITERALMENTE.  
Aún con la mirada baja, logro sentir su presencia cerca de ella. Sintió la mano de Shadow en su hombro…Santa cachucha.

-No dejes que lo que digan te abrume. Simplemente ignóralos. Mientras tu sepas quien eres, no tienes nada que demostrar. Se lo que sea que tengas que ser, _lo demás no importa._

Blaze comenzó a temblar. Lagrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

-Oye mujer ¿Estás llorando?  
-No, estoy sudando por los ojos...-Dijo para luego abalanzarse contra él en un abrazo.

-Está bien. Ya es suficiente.-Habló Shadow para así separarse de ella segundos después. _Demasiadas emociones por un día..._

Luego comenzó a gritar como general…

-¡LA FRENTE EN ALTO SEÑORITA!  
-¡SI SEÑOR! –Respondió como miembro del ejército.

Y quién diría que un frizbi perdido sería el comienzo de una bella amistad…**  
**

**.FIN.**


End file.
